


Ciemna strona Petera Parkera

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool chce tylko pogadac, Deadpool violence, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Taki mały kolejny dodatek do Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Ciemna strona Petera Parkera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571375) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 

Fakty są takie, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Nie wierzy w ludzi bez mrocznej strony, dlatego od początku czekał aż na idealnym obrazie Petera Parkera pojawi się jakaś skaza. I jego chłopak był odrobinę bardziej agresywny, kiedy się całowali, ale nie na tyle, żeby to było martwiące. Prawdę powiedziawszy to go nawet trochę kręciło. Martwiło go bardziej, że Peter nie do końca radził sobie z naciskami, ale w jego wieku chyba nikt nie reagował na presję w sposób zdrowy.

Więc cierpliwie czekał na skazę, bo ona pojawiała się zawsze. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że ciemną stroną Petera jest pomaganie ludziom po zmroku w czymś, co przypominało piżamę.

Ubiera garnitur, żeby zmylić Pepper. Ma jakiś milion spotkań, ale zamierza zerwać się, żeby poszukać Petera. Celuje, że Parker pójdzie na zajęcia, bo na uczelni zależy mu za bardzo, żeby od tak zrezygnować.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobi, kiedy już spotka Petera, co przeraża go najbardziej. Mógłby udawać, że nie był wściekły, ale ta sekunda, w której czuł faktyczną złość, odeszła w niepamięć bardzo szybko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter uratował mu życie i właśnie podnosił jakąś dwutonową konstrukcję, którą montowali wspólnie od kilku dni. I kiedy przyzwał zbroję, żeby pomogła mu ustabilizować stelaż, nie spodziewał się strachu w tych brązowych ciepłych oczach.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobi, kiedy znajdzie w końcu Petera, bo przede wszystkim zakłada, że wyśledzenie go nie będzie łatwe. I jeśli zobaczy w jego oczach strach, to ostatnie co przeważy szalę.

Jest tak zamyślony, że dopiero głośny wrzask informuje go o zagrożeniu. I nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzega znajomego psychola wchodzącego do jego firmy. Wade. Tony zna nawet jego imię, co nie powinno być nawet tak szokujące. Peter opowiadał w końcu o swoim kumplu, który jest wojskowym.

Sam Wilson, z którym ma się spotkać za jakąś godzinę – o czym kompletnie zapomniał, uderza go ramieniem, wpychając go pod krzesła ochraniarzy, którzy podnoszą się zapewne, żeby wykonywać swoje obowiązki, ale Tony nie chce krwawej jatki. A Deadpool już wyjął swoje cudowne katany.

\- Psycholu! Gdzie jest Spiderman! – warczy, podnosząc się. – Spoko, załatwię to – uspokaja Wilsona, bo jest na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewien dlaczego Deadpool tutaj jest.

Zabiera jednemu z ochroniarzy broń, zadowolony, że jego pracownicy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, zostawiając hol w zasadzie pusty.

\- Celowałeś wczoraj do niego – odpowiada mu Deadpool.

I to odpowiada na jedno z jego wielu pytań. Nie może się nie skrzywić.

Nie zdąża nawet wyjaśnić nieporozumienia, kiedy dostrzega ten charakterystyczny ruch. Zaczyna strzelać w zasadzie instynktownie. Wpakowuje w Wade’a magazynem, a psychol nawet nie zwalnia. Kiedy dołącza do niego Sam Wilson, prawie czuje ulgę. Problem w tym, że facet przed nimi jest podziurawiony, z jego kostiumu kapie krew, a nadal brnie do przodu. I Tony – chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna – zamyka oczy, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Katana jednak nie narusza jego skóry. Deadpool jednak unosi go do góry, wbija w ścianę i przebija swoim samurajskim mieczem rękaw jego garnituru, unieruchamiając jego rękę.

Trzyma go za gardło, co nie jest za bardzo komfortowe.

\- Chciałem zamienić z tobą dwa zdania – rzuca Deadpool wprost w jego twarz. – Nasz wspólny znajomy nie chce, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest, więc nie piśniesz nawet słowa – oznajmia mu Wade.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, więc dokładnie to robi. Zaczyna chichotać i nie może przestać.

\- Po drugie przestaniesz go zaczepiać. Zobaczę cię w jego pobliżu, będziesz miał problemy – ostrzega go Deadpool.

Nie może uwierzyć, że psychol adoptował Petera. Jednak najwyraźniej właśnie mierzy się ze wściekłym papą-Deadpoolem, który jest prawie tak samo przerażający jak mama-kwoka Banner.

\- Jesteś popaprańcem – rzuca. – I to ty mu szkodzisz.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – pyta Deadpool nagle. – Myślisz, że nie próbowałem go spławić, żeby dał mi spokój. Wiesz jaki on jest. Wziąłem się do kupy, kiedy zorientowałem się, jak on się źle czuje. I było dobrze, ale musiałeś wszystko spieprzyć – warczy Wade.

Chyba zamierza coś dodać jeszcze, ale Sam Wilson w końcu podkrada się na tyle blisko, żeby cokolwiek zdziałać. Zabiera awaryjną katanę Deadpoola, odkąd dupek ma zajęte ręce i odcina jedną sprawnym pociągnięciem. Tony jest po wrażeniem, a potem już nie za bardzo, bo zostaje upuszczony na ziemię.

Materiał jego marynarki puszcza, a lubił ten garnitur. Zresztą tych plam krwi nie da się zmyć.

\- Stark, kurwa, kto to jest?! – wyrywa się Samowi, który strzela w głowę Wade’a, próbując jednocześnie machać kataną, ale to nie robi na Deadpoolu wrażenia.

\- Twój nowy podopieczny – rzuca. – Wade, idziesz na terapię – oznajmia mu.

Deadpool odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Sam znowu strzela w jego głowę. Jest to w pewien sposób obrzydliwo fascynujące, że widzi otwór w jego czole. A potem widzi ochłap, który został z tyłu jego głowy i trochę go mdli.

\- To jest niby mój nowy terapeuta? – pyta ciekawie Wade. – Podoba mi się – przyznaje.

Tony jest przekonany, że Sam Wilson odrobinę blednie.

***  
  
Ekipa sprzątająca zajmuje się bałaganem na dole. Policja na jego zapewnienia, że nikt nie został ranny, reaguje niedowierzaniem. A faktycznie prócz marynarki i jego koszuli, nie ma żadnych poważnych zniszczeń.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj mu w zajęciach – rzuca Wade. – Wiedziałem, że pojedziesz na uczelnię. Peter jest tak przewidywalny – wzdycha Deadpool.

Tony zawiązuje swój krawat i spogląda na niego zirytowany. Sam prawie doszedł do siebie, ale nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Zresztą Deadpool jest tak miły, że wyciąga nożem każdą z kul, metodycznie wywiercając większe dziury w swoim ciele, żeby każdą dostać, a potem wkłada je do jednej z kryształowych szklanek do whiskey, które stoją w jego gabinecie.

\- Nie chciałem go wczoraj… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie jest winien Deadpoolowi żadnego wytłumaczenia. – Gdyby nie ty, nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji – mówi.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że ciągnę go w dół? – pyta Wade. – Ale on mnie nie zostawi – dodaje, jakby go to przerażało bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Facet dłubie nożem w swoim ciele, więc to robi pewne wrażenie.

\- Idź na terapie – rzuca tylko.

\- Jak to jest mój terapeuta, może się nawet zgodzę – prycha Deadpool, spoglądając na Sama.

Nie widzi przez maskę jaką minę ma Wade, ale coś mówi mu, że facet się uśmiecha.

Sam blednie ponownie.

\- Zrobię ci ekstra skrzydła – zapewnia go.

\- Stark, bez urazy, ale… - zaczyna Wilson.

\- To weteran, który stracił kobietę i dziecko – mówi, zerkając na Deadpoola, ale facet nie wykonuje żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

Jeśli Tony miałby zakładać, Wade faktycznie próbował wziąć się do kupy, ale nie dawał rady. I był już zmęczony. Udawanie przed Peterem, że czuł się coraz lepiej, musiało być wyczerpujące. Przeszedł ten etap, kiedy próbował zmylić Pepper. Nie zazdrościł.

\- Stark, kurwa – jęczy Sam. – Chory popaprańcu, na zajęcia masz się pokazać bez maski i broni. I w całości. Żadnej kapiącej tkanki – warczy Wilson.

\- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem – zauważa Deadpool i wkłada kolejną czerwoną od krwi kulę do szklanki.

Tony nie zazdrości mu przechodzenia przez bramki na lotnisku.


End file.
